Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable: Satan's Wrath
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Months after the demon children Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable defeated Firefreezen, the world has returned to normal and the two have become best friends. However that does not fit well with Deadskullable's father, Satan, who has recruited demon lords to wreck havoc on the world. As the two battle the demons, they are soon to learn more about the truth between their unique bond
1. Satan's Plan

People for centuries have always believed that someone in their family is the spawn of the Devil.

They say it mostly could be their children.

Paranormal events always make them believe so.

But what they don't know is that the devil already has a child.

The demon reaper of Hell, Deadskullable, is the son of Satan.

He is the true spawn of Satan.

Not Damien Thorn or anybody else born 666.

However, it was once believed that Deadskullable was not the only son. What if Satan had two children?

But that has not nor possible ever will be proven.

* * *

Centuries ago Satan used to be an angel, but he did one evil act and was banished from Heaven, his angelic wings torn from his back and his halo ripped off, and his whole body transformed into a monster with wings and horn.

He was forced to crawl the Earth like a snake, but that didn't suit him.

He created Hell as a world for all evil to exist. Every demon and monster comes from there.

But before he left Earth, he mated with a human woman, who birthed his son.

He returned to Earth and took his son, and took his mate's life so he could have his son all to himself.

He named his son Deadskullable because he was born as a skeleton surrounded by fire.

As he grew up, Satan taught him everything about the world, and how evil deserved to reign over it.

Deadskullable however disagreed, which angered his father.

Years later, Satan kicked Deadskullable out of Hell and told him to go to Earth and decide for himself what he think should be the right choice for his future.

Deadskullable chose the right path. He chose a path of good.

Today he is a special agent for the government, and fights for good, taking care of criminals with his girlfriend, Lily Cabral.

He also happens to be best friends with the actual supposed son of Hades lord of the Underworld, Sonicphantom47.

The two of them first met in a battle against each other when a demon from Hell tricked them into fighting.

However, with the help of their friends, they killed the evil demon and saved the world from themselves.

The battle however cost the life of Deadskullable's best friend, Maxwell Awesomes.

His ashes lie in a jar in Deadskullable's apartment to this day.

Sonic and Deadskullable have formed a unique bond with each other since that battle.

Who would of thought that the son of Satan and the son of Hades would become best friends?

Satan didn't expect it, and he was furious.

And that's where this story begins.

* * *

Satan sat on his throne made of bones and horns in his kingdom in Hell.

Before him stood some of the evilest and greatest demons known to hell and in history.

There was Cthulhu, Asmodeus, Abaddon, Azazel, Malphas, Baal, and Pazuzu. All of them demons recruited for one purpose Satan had planned.

"My friends," Satan said. "Our worst fear, or my worst fear, has been realized."

The demon lords talked amongst each other.

"My son, Deadskullable, has sided with the child of Hades," said Satan.

The demons gasped.

" _He would dare betray Hell!?"_ Cthulhu yelled in an ancient demon language.

Out of all of the demons, Cthulhu and Baal could not speak English. Abaddon couldn't talk at all.

"That brat did not chose the right path when he was kicked out," said Asmodeus.

"Bah! Why should we care?" scoffed Pazuzu. "What does being friends with the boy of our greatest enemy do to us?"

Pazuzu was not the smartest one of the group, but he was known as the deadliest possessor of humans for centuries.

Everyone looked at him with puzzled looks.

"You just said the reason why we should care," said Azazel.

" _He's the fucking son of Hades!"_ yelled Baal.

"No he's…!" Pazuzu began to say.

"SILENCE!" roared Satan.

Everyone shut up.

"Now I have called you all here for one purpose," Satan said.

"Which is?" asked Asmodeus.

"It is now time for us to wreck havoc on Earth," said Satan.

The demons were shocked, and excited at the same time.

 _"Finally!"_ yelled Baal.

Abbadon roared out in happiness.

"Excellent," said Malphas.

"Yes my friends," said Satan. "For too long the world has forgotten what true Hell feels like. Well know we are going to show them."

"One question," asked Azazel. "Why now? Why not earlier?"

"Because now my son will care. And I want you to kill him," said Satan. "If he is not killed he will come back to me, and he will bring Sonic. I also want you to bring me Sonic if you succeed in killing Deadskullable."

"You mean…You're not coming?" asked Pazuzu.

"I prefer to watch," said Satan.

He turned towards Malphas and Asmodeus, the high army generals of Hell.

"Gather your armies," said Satan. "Each of you will attack a different part of the world. Wreck havoc everywhere and it will draw the two demons to you. To all of you."

The demons bowed to Satan. They then stomped off to prepare.

Satan laughed menacingly.

"My son it is time you paid for your betrayal," he said.

He then laughed as he made a vision of Sonic appear in front of him.

"Little boy," he said. "It is also time you learn more about your past, and your true potential."

He then looked up at the vision of Earth.

"And now it is time the world felt the wrath of Satan!" he roared.

He laughed so loud all of Hell could hear him.

* * *

 **Okay! Here is the new story! The next story in the Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable franchise.**

 **What will happen next you may ask?**

 **Stay tuned to find out, and make sure to do a lot of reviewing.**

 **See you next update.**

 ***Also important. If you that certain youtubers in the franchise are not reading this, please let them know about this. Do it for me please.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Homes

Sonicphantom47 met Deadskullable in New York City at a Starbucks like they've been doing for so long, ever since the battle.

New York was rebuilt after the battle. The damaged and burned buildings made by Sonic were repaired.

It felt like almost yesterday that these best friends were trying to kill each other.

But that was all over. Now they were friends.

Sonic came out of Starbucks and walked up to Deadskullable. It was a cold November day, so both of them had coats on.

Deadskullable always wore a long leather coat and Sonic wore a coat jacket.

It was their styles.

Sonic walked up next to Deadskullable and smiled.

"Nice day isn't it?" he asked.

"Only if you're a demon with a heated body," said Deadskullable.

"Like us," said Sonic.

Deadskullable chuckled and then they began to walk down to the harbor.

* * *

Sonic and Deadskullable soon reached the harbor and sat down on a bench, staring out at the vast horizon.

"Do you like it here on Earth?" Sonic asked Deadskullable.

Deadskullable looked surprisingly at Sonic.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Would you prefer to continue living here on Earth?" asked Sonic. "Or would you rather go back to Hell?"

Deadskullable shook his head.

"I can never go back to Hell," he said. "My father kicked me out."

"Well what if he did ask you to come back?" asked Sonic. "Would you?"

Deadskullable shook his head again.

"Life in Hell was a living Hell," said Deadskullable. "Full of nothing but demons and poor, unfortunate, and damned souls who went to Hell instead of Heaven, and them being constantly tortured day and night."

"Yeesh," said Sonic.

"So yeah, I prefer to live here," said Deadskullable.

"Good," said Sonic. "So do I."

Deadskullable smiled and then turned towards Sonic.

"Why?" asked Deadskullable. "Why wouldn't you want to return to the Underworld?"

Sonic frowned.

"It's that I don't want to," he said. "I would actually love to go visit the Underworld again."

"Then why don't you?" asked Deadskullable.

Sonic gulped and began to shake in fear.

"Because she is waiting there for me to return," he said timidly.

"Who?" asked Deadskullable.

"A witch!" yelled Sonic. "A succubus. She and my Grandfather, the Apocalypse, wanted to make me the first dark god ever."

Sonic began to tremble.

"Her beauty, was only an illusion," Sonic said. "She forced me to love her. She forced me to achieve what she wanted me to become."

"I can see that," said Deadskullable. "No wonder she's like a succubus."

"I knew I had to escape," said Sonic. "So I fled the Underworld and swore never to return."

A tear then rolled down Sonic's eye.

"Every day I wish I could go back, just so I could see her," said Sonic.

"The succubus?" asked Deadskullable.

"NOOOO!" yelled Sonic. "My first girlfriend!"

Deadskullable was shocked.

"You had a girlfriend before Clara?" he asked.

Sonic nodded.

"She was my first love," he said. "We were together ever since we were kids. I loved her."

"What was her name?" asked Deadskullable.

Just as Sonic was about to answer, disaster struck and everything went to Hell.

* * *

The sound of a ship alarm was heard in the distance.

Everyone at the harbor including Sonic and Deadskullable got up to look.

They saw a ship being attacked by something with tentacles.

"KRAKEN!" yelled Sonic.

Deadskullable looked further. He could somewhat make out the head.

"No!" he said. "That's not a kraken!"

Everyone watched in horror as the ship disappeared underwater.

It was all quiet for a minute.

Suddenly, the monster came out at the harbor, raising it's tentacles high and slamming down.

It squished some people, but Sonic and Deadskullable dodged.

People around watched or screamed in terror, as the octopus-like creature came out of the water.

It turned out the octopus part was just it's head. It was really a huge monster with huge bat wings, a huge tail, and more tentacles sprouting in different places.

"What…the fuck…IS THAT!?" yelled Sonic.

"Cthulhu," growled Deadskullable.

"Who?" asked Sonic.

"One of the great demons from Hell!" yelled Deadskullable. "A servant to my father!"

Cthulhu looked down at the demons and laughed loudly.

" _Deadskullable!"_ he yelled. _"You have betrayed Hell! You have betrayed your father! You have disgraced all of us demonkind."_

"What did I do!?" yelled Deadskullable.

"What did he say!?" yelled Sonic. "I couldn't understand him!"

Cthulhu ignored Sonic.

" _You have sided with the demon from the Underworld,"_ yelled Cthulhu. _"And now you will answer for your betrayal."_

Deadskullable growled. He then roared loudly and transformed into his reaper form.

Sonic did the same and became his flaming demon form.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Deadskullable.

Cthulhu laughed.

" _You already have a dead body!"_ he said.

Deadskullable yelled as he lunged at the demon, and Sonic followed.

The battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **The battle is starting! Demons from everywhere attacking the friends.**

 **Please review this story! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **See you next time!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Cthulhu's Rampage

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable shot fire at Cthulhu.

Sonic breathed it out of his mouth, and Deadskullable shot it out of his hands.

They both hit Cthulhu in his thousand eyes.

All it did was make Cthulhu stumble backwards.

Cthulhu roared and made his tentacles stretch out and swing everywhere.

Sonic and Deadskullable dodged each of them flying deep into the city.

But then they saw something horrifying.

Cthulhu was no longer after the two of them.

He was now destroying the city, and killing so many people with every swing or stomp.

Cthulhu roared and mercilessly destroyed everything.

Sonic and Deadskullable flew away, but Cthulhu kept hitting buildings.

* * *

Sonic and Deadskullable watched from the top of the Empire State Building in horror as Cthulhu stomped through the city, destroying everything in his path.

"Oh no!" said Deadskullable.

"Not the city again!" Sonic yelled. "That was just rebuilt."

Cthulhu roared and swung his tentacles and arms, destroying buildings and killing people.

"Why is he destroying the city!?" yelled Sonic. "I thought he wanted to kill us!"

"Demons love to cause chaos and destruction," said Deadskullable. "But this doesn't make sense."

"What?" asked Sonic.

"Why now?" Deadskullable asked. "Why would he chose to attack now, rather than before."

"Maybe he was waiting for something?" asked Sonic.

"No that's not it," said Deadskullable. "Also, Cthulhu is one of the high demons, and can only attack if my father allows it."

"Well why would he allow it?" asked Sonic.

"Because he's the devil," said Deadskullable.

"That's not what I meant," said Sonic.

"Anyway," said Deadskullable. "Why are we sitting here just watching him destroy everything?" asked Deadskullable.

Sonic snapped to attention, and then stood up.

"We have to kill him!" he yelled.

"Are you crazy!?" yelled Deadskullable. "No one, not even me, can kill on of the high demons!"

"Have you ever tried?" asked Sonic.

"Ahhhhhh….no," sighed Deadskullable.

Sonic smiled and got Deadskullable on his feet.

"Then now is the time," he said.

Deadskullable nodded, and the both of them flied towards Central Park, where Cthulhu was now.

* * *

Cthulhu had a handful of humans in his grasp, all of them screaming.

He was about to eat them, when suddenly fire hit him in the face.

The people fell out of this grasp, and Deadskullable caught them all, setting them down safely.

Cthulhu roared and Sonic began to swirl fire all around him.

He spun and spun until he entrapped him in a tornado of fire.

Cthulhu roared loudly, feeling the burn.

Deadskullable now took his shot.

He plunged into the fire, right towards Cthulhu face, and went right through his center eye, through his skull and brain, and out the back of his head.

Cthulhu roared in pain, and then groaned softly, falling back towards the ground, destroying buildings as he fell.

* * *

Everyone, including the demons, watched as the demon, began to suddenly shrink.

The two walked up to the demon, now just the size of a giraffe standing on two legs, if possible.

They walked up and watched him. His head was bleeding black blood.

Cthulhu began to laugh.

" _You think it's over?"_ he asked. _"There are more of us coming. All over the world. We will destroy everything."_

Sonic and Deadskullable gulped.

" _Just as your father ordered,"_ said Cthulhu.

He then began to melt. His body became nothing but steaming mushy flesh.

Deadskullable and Sonic looked at each other and gulped.

"That doesn't sound good," said Sonic.

"Why would my father do this?" asked Deadskullable. "WHY NOW!?"

"We need to stop this," said Sonic. "They are appearing all over the world."

Deadskullable nodded.

"Let's go," he said.

They both took to the sky and flew off to find the next attacking location.

* * *

 **Big battle! Cthulhu is dead! But this is just the beginning. What is next?**

 **The only way to find out is to read, stay tuned, AND FREAKING REVIEW!**

 **See you next update!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Demon Locations

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable flew straight to one man who could help locate anyone on the planet, President Lorgio Bustamante Jr.

Lorgio was the president of the U.S., and he was the one who stopped Sonic and Deadskullable from fighting months ago.

He was the true one who saved the world.

Sonic and Deadskullable now needed him so he could possibly help find out where each demon lord was going to attack.

They didn't even know how many demons there were, but all they knew was that they were already possibly here on Earth now.

Lorgio used to be a hacker before he gave up illegal crimes and became president.

He could hack into satellites across the world and help the demons find out where the demons were.

* * *

Soon they appeared in front of the White House.

After getting clearance, they were let inside and escorted to the President's office.

They walked inside and saw President Lorgio sitting at his desk.

He crossed his fingers and stared at the demons.

"Hello boys," he said. "How's life been?"

Sonic and Deadskullable were kind of surprised by his tone.

"You're acting this calm even after a demon attacked New York?" asked Sonic.

"I was shocked, but am confident that you two can handle this," said Lorgio.

"Well we need your help," said Deadskullable. "There are more demons coming, and we need to know where."

"So why have you come to me?" asked Lorgio.

"You have amazing hacking skills," said Sonic. "And we need you to hack to satellites all over the world to find them."

Lorgio smiled.

"I would be delighted to help," he said.

Sonic and Deadskullable pulled up chairs to Lorgio's desk as he started hacking.

He immediately got in connection with satellites all across the world.

Different videos appeared on the screen.

In a bunch of places it showed huge portals opening up.

The demons were coming.

"One is in Japan," said Lorgio. "Another in Russia. Another in Germany. Another in Paris. Another in South Korea. And…"

Lorgio stopped and looked scared.

"What?" asked Deadskullable.

"Where is it?" asked Sonic.

Lorgio immediately got out of his chair and went to the huge window.

A huge swirling portal was forming above the Washington Monument.

"One in Washington D.C.," Lorgio sighed.

* * *

The three of them watched as a huge demon came out of the portal.

Luckily it didn't destroy the Washington Monument.

This demons was huge, with a cloak and bat wings. He had somewhat of a face of a human, and horns as well with red eyes. In his hand he held a scepter.

"It's Asmodeus!" yelled Deadskullable.

"Another demon lord?" asked Sonic.

Asmodeus roared and held his scepter up towards the still opened portal.

"And one who leads and army," sighed Deadskullable.

Immediately hundreds of demons came falling or flying out of the portal.

Three of them stared at the terrors attacking the city now.

"Call an army," Deadskullable said to Lorgio. "Have them take care of the demon army."

Sonic and Deadskullable stared at the window and became their demon forms.

"We'll handle Asmodeus," said Sonic.

Lorgio nodded and got on the phone as Sonic and Deadskullable flew out the window.

They headed to take down the next demon.

* * *

 **The next demon attacks! What will happen? I wish you guys would help me by spreading the word of this story to the other Youtubers in the series.**

 **Think you can help me?**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Asmodeus' Terror

Demons had destroyed a big part of the city by the time the military came.

Asmodeus was not doing any destruction. He was just watching.

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable had been trying to hold of the demons until the military came.

Once the military, led by Clara, arrived finally. They got into action.

They began shooting demons everywhere and rescuing people.

Sonic and Deadskullable walked up to Clara.

"Hey babe," said Sonic.

"What the fuck is going on?" Clara asked sternly.

"Ask Dead-head," said Sonic.

"What!?" complained Deadskullable.

"Well they're demons from your home!" explained Sonic.

"That doesn't mean it's my fault!" argued Deadskullable.

"I don't really care!" yelled Clara. "Just tell me what is going on!"

Deadskullable and Sonic sighed.

"Satan apparently has sent demon lords to Earth all around the world to cause chaos and havoc," said Deadskullable.

"What!?" cried Clara. "Why?"

"We have no idea," said Sonic. "Maybe some human pissed him off too much?"

"Every human pisses him off," said Deadskullable.

"Just tell me what to do," said Clara.

"Kill as many demons while we take care of Asmodeus," said Sonic.

Clara nodded.

Sonic then kissed her quickly before flying off with Deadskullable.

* * *

Asmodeus sat peacefully in a chair made of smoke.

Suddenly, fire came flying at him and hit him, making him fall back.

He growled loudly as he got up.

"WHO DARES!?" he roared.

He looked down and saw Sonic and Deadskullable flying in front of him.

He then smirked.

"I've been waiting for you two," he said. "You're both mine!"

He pointed his scepter at the two and shot a beam of dark energy at them.

The both flew towards Asmodeus, twirling around the beam while spinning.

They both smashed into Asmodeus, sending him back again.

Angrily, Asmodeus sat up again, but then the demons threw fireballs at him again.

They constantly threw fireballs until dust was flowing through the air.

After a while they stopped, letting the smoke clear.

When the smoke cleared, Asmodeus was gone.

They were about to celebrate, when Deadskullable was hit by a beam.

Sonic looked down. Asmodeus was smaller now. The same size as a human.

"He can change size!?" yelled Sonic.

"Yes I can," said Asmodeus.

He then held his hand out at Sonic.

Sonic then felt himself being grabbed by an invisible force.

"Satan has something planned for you," said Asmodeus.

Deadskullable looked up at Asmodeus.

He then saw him open up a portal.

"You're coming with me!" he yelled.

Deadskullable growled.

He got off the ground and flew right towards Asmodeus.

He tackled him flew high up with him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Deadskullable yelled.

Once they were in the air, Deadskullable began to repeatedly punch him.

He punched him back and forth, and Asmodeus tried to return the favor, but Deadskullable dodged.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" yelled Asmodeus.

He pointed his scepter and Deadskullable, preparing a beam.

Just then Deadskullable grabbed the other end.

"Give it back!" yelled Asmodeus.

They both fought over it, and then Deadskullable pulled out one of his gold-plated Desert Eagles and shot Asmodeus in the face.

He didn't die, but he did let go of the scepter.

Deadskullable then took the scepter and broke it in half.

"NOOOOOO!" roared Asmodeus. "All of my magic is in that!"

Asmodeus then began to fall out of the sky, and at the same time return to his humongous size.

Deadskullable dove after him as he fell.

He then noticed something.

Asmodeus was heading straight towards the Washington Monument.

He smirked and then began to charge.

He literally became engulfed in fire like a comet, and then rammed into Asmodeus.

Asmodeus roared as he went flying straight down and landed right on top of the Washington Monument, getting impaled.

He roared louder as he stared at the spikey building impaling him. He slowly slid down to the ground.

* * *

The entire Washington Monument was coated with blood as Asmodeus lay on the ground dying.

Sonic and Deadskullable flew down to Asmodeus and stared at his humongous face.

Every demon in the city saw what happened and fled back to Hell.

As Sonic and Deadskullable stared at the demon, he began to laugh.

"You cannot escape Satan's Wrath," he said weakly. "You will both suffer, at the hands of the devil. You…cannot…win…"

Asmodeus then became silent.

Suddenly, he began to crack all over his entire body, suddenly shattering into thousands of glass pieces that turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

The two stared at where Asmodeus was.

The army along with Clara and Lorgio pulled up.

"What will you do now?" asked Lorgio.

"There are still demons appearing everywhere," said Deadskullable.

"We are going to hunt them all down and kill them," said Sonic.

"Then we're going after my father," said Deadskullable.

"Yeah!" said Sonic. "Then we're…WAIT WHAT!?"

"My father is terrorizing the world," said Deadskullable. "And we don't know why. He has to be stopped."

"You know we are talking about kill the Devil," said Sonic. "The actual Devil!"

"Yes I am," said Deadskullable. "Now come on. "Our next stop is Japan."

Sonic gulped, but then nodded.

Both of them took to the sky and flew off, ready to stop all of this terror.

* * *

 **Asmodeus is dead! But the battle's not over. Can they triumph?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Please help spread the word of these stories to the others! Why do I have to repeat myself!?**

 **See u next update! REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47.**


	6. Azazel's Fury

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable flew through the air to Japan.

They had no idea what demon would be attacking, but they knew they had to stop it.

They still were trying to figure out Satan's purpose for this.

"Why is my father doing this?" asked Deadskullable.

"Maybe he's had a grudge against humanity and is now unleashing his wrath?" asked Sonic.

"He's had a grudge his whole life!" yelled Deadskullable. "He would have unleashed it centuries ago if he gave a shit!"

"Maybe someone truly pissed him off enough to finally get him angry enough?" asked Sonic.

"Who would get him that angry?" asked Deadskullable.

They were close to Japan, where they could already see smoke.

"I was thinking," said Sonic. "What if it's us?"

Deadskullable froze in his flying tracks.

"Us?" he asked.

"I'm the son of Hades," said Sonic. "And you're the son of Satan. What if by us becoming friends it made Satan enough to show us he's angry by sending demons to destroy the world?"

"It…it could be maybe possible," said Deadskullable. "But why would he be that angry?"

"I don't know," said Sonic. "I'm just thinking about these things as we fly and have the time."

They suddenly heard a roar in the distance. A demon roar.

"There will be time for thinking once this nightmare is over," said Deadskullable.

They both nodded and flew off.

* * *

Soon the two reached Japan.

People were running and screaming in fear, yelling in Japanese.

They looked around.

No sign of a huge demon.

"So where's the bastard?" asked Sonic. "Isn't there supposed to be a huge demon towering above everyone?"

"How about behind instead?" asked a voice.

Deadskullable and Sonic turned around just as they were blasted across the street.

They sat up and saw a demon the size of a human with dark red skin, horns, and pointed tail, and sharp feet.

"Azazel," sighed Deadskullable.

Azazel smiled.

"Son of Satan and son of Hades," he said.

Sonic stood up and stared at the demon.

"Why is Satan doing this!?" he yelled. "Why does he want to destroy humanity?"

Azazel laughed.

"Who said anything about destroying humanity?" asked Azazel.

Sonic froze.

"What?" he asked. "But if you're not…"

"If you come with me, all your questions will be answered," said Azazel.

He then flicked his hand and another portal appeared.

"That's a portal to Hell!" yelled Deadskullable.

"Come with me to get your answers," said Azazel.

"Go to Hell?" asked Sonic.

He then became engulfed in his flaming demon form.

"NEVER!" he yelled.

He charged at Azazel but he moved so fast that he disappeared.

Sonic as he dove looked both ways, wondering where he went.

"Behind you!" yelled Deadskullable.

Sonic turned his head but Azazel blasted him before he could fully turn.

He got off the ground and stared at Azazel.

"Azazel is super fast!" yelled Deadskullable. "Watch out!"

Sonic got up, only to be knocked down by Azazel again who swept past him.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Deadskullable.

Now he charged at Azazel.

Azazel moved to the side quickly as Deadskullable jumped at him, dodging him.

Deadskullable got quickly off the ground and swung at Azazel.

He dodged his punch.

Deadskullable kept punching and punching but Azazel kept dodging.

Then he threw another punch and Azazel grabbed Deadskullable's arm.

"Too slow!" yelled Azazel.

Deadskullable grunted, but then smiled.

"Too stupid," said Deadskullable

His chain suddenly came out of his coat sleeve and wrapped around Azazel's arm.

Azazel let go and stared at the chain.

"Can't escape now!" mocked Deadskullable.

Azazel smiled and suddenly began to run in a circle around Deadskullable, making him spin.

He ran up and down the sides of building constantly and constantly.

Deadskullable yelled out as he spun in circles, and in the process, got wrapped up in his chain.

Once Deadskullable was all wrapped up, Azazel walked up to him.

Deadskullable struggled to break free, but he couldn't.

"You were always so reckless," said Azazel. "That is why your father…"

Before he could finish, Sonic from out of nowhere tackled Azazel and flew across wit him, unraveling Deadskullable in the process.

Sonic rammed Azazel into a car and began to punch him.

Azazel then blasted Sonic back but he landed on his feet.

He flew at him again, but this time Azazel blasted him to the side, right through the window of a Japanese Sword Shop.

Sonic sat up and saw Azazel heading to fight Deadskullable again.

He was about to join him, when he realized he was in a shop full of Katana swords..

He silently shrieked. He loved swords.

He then stared at Azazel and smiled.

* * *

Deadskullable and Azazel were busy fighting.

Azazel was gaining the upper hand.

He grabbed Deadskullable by his boney throat.

"You are a disgrace to Hell," said Azazel. "You don't belong here or there."

He was about to blast Deadskullable when Sonic whistled.

"Hey Goat Boy!" he yelled.

Azazel turned around just as Sonic threw a ton of Katanas right at him.

Deadskullable broke free of the grip and hid behind a car for protection.

Azazel dodged every sword Sonic threw.

When Sonic had one sword left, he gripped it and charged at Azazel.

"Silly boy," said Azazel.

He waved his hands and two Wakizashi short swords appeared.

He ran at Sonic and then clashed.

Sonic swung and blocked as best as he could, but Azazel was just too fast.

Azazel managed to slash Sonic, but it hardly did anything against his demon skin that was as strong as a dragon's.

Azazel again blasted him and sent him flying.

"Enough of this!" yelled Sonic.

Sonic took his sword and jumped at Azazel, and Deadskullable did the same, firing his Desert Eagles.

Azazel sliced the bullets, and then slammed his blades into the ground, causing a huge blast and sending the two flying.

* * *

Sonic sat up weakly after the blast.

He could see his and he slid over to get it.

He almost grabbed it when he heard laughing from behind him.

He looked up and saw Azazel standing over him from a distance.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this," he said.

Sonic growled.

"If you will not come willingly," Azazel said.

He clutched his blades.

"Then you will come broken!" he yelled.

He yelled and was about to speed attack Sonic.

Sonic with all his strength, managed to grab his Katana.

Just as Azazel ran right at him, preparing to attack, Sonic stood up and held out the blade, letting Azazel get impaled by it as he ran at him.

Azazel froze and grunted. He stared ahead, and then at the blade, and then at Sonic.

"Impossible," he said. "No man can beat me…"

He dropped his blades and grunted more weakly.

Sonic then twisted the blade and Azazel yelled in pain.

"I am no man," he said. "I am the son of Hades, and a demon!"

He then twisted the blade again and blasted Azazel with fire.

As Azazel went flying, he began to turn into dust and smoke.

And then he disintegrated into the air completely, leaving the sword stuck into the ground.

Azazel was dead.

* * *

Sonic and Deadskullable stared at where the sword was, and then all around the half broken city.

People started to come out of hiding and cheered and thank the two.

They unfortunately spoke Japanese, and neither one of them could understand them.

"Where to next?" asked Sonic.

"Russia," said Deadskullable. "We'll go in the order Lorgio told us they were in."

Sonic nodded and both of them took to the sky.

They headed off to stop more of this unknown terror lead by Satan.

* * *

 **Azazel is dead, but more are still alive. What is the cause of Satan's Wrath? Why is he doing this?"**

 **To find out stay tuned, AND SPREAD THE WORD OF THESE STORIES!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Baal's Obsession

The next location for Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable was Germany, where another demon lord was causing chaos for an unknown reason.

They couldn't think about it. They needed to save the world.

But one question still remained.

Why were the demon lords constantly after Sonic?

"What do they want with me?" asked Sonic. "Hell hates Hades and the Underworld."

"I don't know," said Deadskullable. "My father is a tricky and troubling person."

"You mean monster," said Sonic. "He is no human."

"It's not wise to say that about my father, even when he's not around," warned Deadskullable. "He will strike down anyone who opposes him or insults him."

"He can't do a thing to me," said Sonic. "I'm the son of Hades!"

"Still…" sighed Deadskullable.

"We don't have time for this!" yelled Sonic. "We need to get to Germany!"

Deadskullable growled.

"I always hated Germany," he said. "It's where **he** ruled!"

"You mean…" Sonic started to say.

"Don't say it!" yelled Deadskullable. "I hate to hear his name! Did you know that I always saw his dead spirit in Hell? My father praises him for his evil, but I fucking hate evil!"

Sonic was shocked at how angry he was.

But the sound of an explosion, a monster roaring, and people screaming interrupted them.

"Let's deal with this after we deal with the monster," said Sonic.

Deadskullable nodded and they flew off.

* * *

Soon they reached Germany, which was already in flames.

German military and tanks were firing at a huge demon with gray skin and huge wings.

It almost looked like Chernabog from _Fantasia_.

"That's Baal," said Deadskullable. "I always hated him."

"Let's get him!" yelled Sonic.

He flew right at the demon.

Deadskullable suddenly saw all the military soldiers point their guns at him.

"No wait!" yelled Deadskullable.

The soldiers began to fire guns at Sonic.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Sonic.

He flew back and forth dodging bullets.

"Why are they firing at us!?" yelled Sonic.

"Baal is a possessor demon!" yelled Deadskullable. "He can possess the minds of thousands, which he has done on the soldiers!"

"God damn it!" yelled Sonic.

" _Come with me Sonic!"_ yelled Baal. _"Don't put up a fight!"_

"Screw you fuckhead!" yelled Sonic.

He threw fireballs at Baal and they hit him all over his body.

He stepped back a few steps, feeling the impact.

The soldiers continued to shoot at Sonic as he flew around.

Baal roared loudly.

Deadskullable knew he could keep them possessed for as long as he could.

He then saw a tank down on the ground.

"Take out the mind, and destroy the possession!" he said. "But I need a good shot."

He needed Baal on the ground, right in front of the tank.

He flew at him while Baal was still focused on Sonic.

He went around and faced his back.

He threw fireballs at his back constantly until he fell down in front of the tank.

Deadskullable then flew to the tank and prepared to fire.

He then started to hear Baal laugh.

He looked up at him.

" _You know son of Satan, I always wanted to come to Germany,"_ he said. _"I always wanted to come to the place where one of the great evils ruled. This country will always be Adolf Hitler's kingdom!"_

Deadskullable growled and put his foot on the trigger.

"HITLER…IS…FUCKING…DEADDDDDD!" yelled Deadskullable.

He then fired the cannon, and shot Baal right in the face.

A huge explosion was heard, and a huge hole was formed in Baal's face.

He fell flat down, completely lifeless.

Baal was dead.

* * *

All the soldiers were freed of the control.

The looked up and saw a huge demon burst into flames and disintegrate into the air.

They all looked at Sonic and Deadskullable.

Deadskullable new that these people were once the bad guys, but then he saw the soldiers praise and thank him.

He smiled.

"I guess Germany is not all that bad," he said.

Sonic slapped his soldier.

"Come on boy," he said. "We have a world to save."

He nodded and then they both took to the skies, once again.

* * *

 **Baal is dead! And to tell the truth, Deadskullable does hate Hitler. We all do. HE IS A FUCKING MONSTER! THANK GOD HE IS DEAD!**

 **See you next update! Review please.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphatnom47**


	8. Malphas' Strength

Just like every beginning of each chapter in this story, we find Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable heading off to their next location in order to kill a demon lord.

They were heading to Russia next, which Sonic was strangely excited about.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Deadskullable.

"I've heard that there are tons of smoking hot chicks in Russia," said Sonic.

"Who told you that?" asked Deadskullable.

"According to dating websites…Sonic started.

Deadskullable skidded to a stop and interrupted Sonic.

"When did you look into dating websites!?" yelled Deadskullable. "You have a girlfriend!"

"I don't go on dating websites…" stammered Sonic. "But they appear sometimes as annoying ads on websites! And…"

"Never mind!" yelled Deadskullable. "We need to stop the demon!"

Sonic nodded and they flew off.

* * *

Soon they arrived in Russia, which was already in mayhem by a demon that looked like a hawk mixed together with a Gryphon and standing on two legs.

He wasn't as big as the other demons but he was a little bigger than Azazel.

He also had a massive demon army with him.

"Malphas," growled Deadskullable. "Second in command to my father and known as a mighty Great Prince of Hell."

"But I thought you were the prince of Hell?" asked Sonic.

"Just because I am the son of Satan doesn't mean I am a prince," said Deadskullable. "And luckily Malphas is not Satan's son too. Satan has no second son."

"Well at least none that we know of," said Sonic. "What if you actually had a brother?

"Can we focus on the demon right now?" asked Deadskullable annoyingly.

"We have an army to focus on to," said Sonic.

"Has that ever been a problem for us?" asked Deadskullable.

"Not that I remember," said Sonic.

"So let's start frying their asses and see how strong," said Deadskullable.

Sonic smiled and flew towards the army, with Deadskullable following him.

Immediately as they dove forward, they unleashed heat waves of flames at the flying hawk demons.

A bunch of them cawed and screeched as they got hit by the impact, burning them to crisps.

Malphas saw that and stared at the demons.

"So you made it," he said. "Welcome to your doom."

"Doom to you right back!" yelled Sonic as he unleashed a fireball at Malphas.

Malphas blocked the blast with his wings.

He opened them back up and laughed.

"You are not strong enough to damage me!" he yelled. "But if you come with me…"

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" screamed Sonic.

He charged at Malphas and attacked him in the stomach with his claws.

He tackled him and sunk his claws into him, but it barely hurt him.

Malphas grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"HEY!" yelled Deadskullable. "That's my friend!"

Deadskullable shot out his chains and wrapped around Malphas.

With all his strength he swung him around in the air, attempting to weaken him or something.

Malphas grabbed a side of a building at some point and then lunged at Deadskullable, head-butting him.

He fell down and joined Sonic.

"He's too strong," said Sonic.

"They don't call him the mighty Great Prince of Hell for nothing," said Deadskullable.

"That's right!" yelled Malphas.

He landed down in front of him.

"I am second in command to your father Deads," he said. "When he can no longer rule, I will be taking his place. You will not because you will be long dead."

Deadskullable stood up with rage.

"NO ONE TAKES MY FATHER'S PLACE!" he yelled.

He charged at Malphas and wrapped him in his chain.

Sonic threw fireballs at him but he blocked them with his wings.

Nothing could damage him.

"I can't hold him long!" yelled Deadskullable. "Get the wings!"

"What?" yelled Sonic.

"The wings are his source of power and strength!" yelled Deadskullable. "Rip them off!"

"Hands off my wings!" yelled Malphas.

Sonic growled and clutched his fists.

He then lunged at Malphas just as Deadskullable made him face his back at him.

Sonic then jumped on his back and grabbed his wings.

He then started to lung and pull hard.

Malphas roared loudly.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled.

He broke free of Deadskullable's grip and flew into the air, with Sonic still on his back.

Sonic held on with his might, and then breathed fire onto Malphas' unprotected back.

He roared again loudly.

"GET OFF ME YOU PRICK!" he roared.

Sonic then had an idea.

He called to Deadskullable to hook his chain from the buildings in front of them.

He did so and made it look like a trip wire.

But Malphas saw what he thought was their plan and laughed.

"You can't stop me!" he yelled.

He easily flew over the wire, but that was what Sonic wanted.

Holding onto his wings still, he let his feet dangle in the air and then get caught by the chain, pulling back hard.

With that strong pull, Malphas' wings ripped right off.

Malphas roared louder than ever.

Sonic stared at the wings, which soon disintegrated into the air.

He and Deadskullable watched Malphas fall from the sky and down to the ground.

* * *

Sonic joined his friend as they walked up to the dying demon.

Malphas walked slowly and weakly towards the demon.

"You…cannot…" Malphas said pointing to Sonic. "Escape your destiny!"

That was the last words coming from the mighty Great Prince of Hell's mouth before his body turned completely to stone, and then broke apart into dust, blowing away in the wind.

Malphas was dead.

"Well that was one tough cookie," said Sonic.

Deadskullable nodded.

Soon everyone Russian person from the city came out of hiding, and then running up and thanking the demons.

Girls began to swarm them.

"You were right," said Deadskullable. "They are hot."

Sonic nodded.

They both attempted to break free, claiming to have girlfriends and a world to still save.

Everyone obliged and they took to the sky, off to the next country.

* * *

 **So another demon dead. What next?**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Pazuzu's Apocalypse

Satan roared so loudly that volcanoes in Hell erupted.

Demons surrounding him trembled with fear.

"My lord?" one asked stammering.

Satan took his pitchfork and shot a beam from it at the demon, making him disintegrate.

All the other demons all shut up quickly.

"Those two have defeated even Malphas!" he yelled. "My most powerful apprentice!"

"Well this is your sons we're talking about," said a demon.

"And the son of Hades," said another.

Satan roared again and blasted the demons.

All the demons were terrified.

"I'm trying to have demons wreck the world!" yelled Satan. "And in the process kill Deadskullable and bring me Sonic!"

The demons nodded rapidly.

"But they keep killing all of them!" he roared.

"What about bringing Deadskullable here to get Sonic to come here?" asked a demon.

Satan's eyes grew wide as saucers.

He smiled.

"That's a great idea!" he yelled. "Bring me my son!"

The demons nodded and ran off to a portal to Earth.

"You're coming home, son," said Satan laughing.

* * *

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable already made it to Paris where they expected a demon to be attacking and smoke would be rising from buildings.

But once they arrived, they noticed something wrong.

No one was running in fear, screaming, or getting killed.

Everyone looked perfectly fine.

As they flew down into an alleyway to transform without attention, they walked out into the open.

They looked around and saw no trouble at all.

"Where is the trouble?" asked Sonic.

"I seen no demons," said Deadskullable.

"Maybe Lorgio fucked up?" asked Sonic.

"No, Lorgio is never wrong," said Deadskullable.

They continued to look around, and then noticed something strange.

Everyone looked the same. They walked the same, acted the same, and talked the same.

No fighting. No trouble. No nothing.

"Something is wrong," said Deadskullable. "They're not supposed to act this way."

"It's like they're hypnotized or possessed," said Sonic.

Deadskullable froze in his tracks at the word "possessed."

"Oh shit!" yelled Deadskullable.

A person came walking at him and he threw a fireball at his head.

It sent him flying back hard.

Everyone turned towards them.

"What…the…fucking…FUCK!?" yelled Sonic.

"Look," said Deadskullable.

Sonic turned and suddenly saw the man gagging out something.

It was white, and it had a hand.

"JESUS!" yelled Sonic.

The white hand suddenly came out, attached to the body of a white gooey creature with yellow eyes. It looked like a small child.

It suddenly turned to ash and blew away.

"An Abyzou," growled Deadskullable.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"An Abyzou is a powerful possessor demon," said Deadskullable. "Supposedly one became the first demon to be locked away in a box by humans."

"Wow!" said Sonic.

"It known as the taker of children, for they are known to mostly possess children," said Deadskullable. "They are also second in command to…"

Deadskullable froze again.

They then heard a loud cackle from the Eiffel Tower.

"Pazuzu," sighed Deadskullable. "The master possessor."

"Come and face me demons!" Pazuzu yelled. "That is if you can get past my possessed army!"

Suddenly, people all around them began to growl and charge at them.

"What do we do!?" yelled Sonic. "We can't kill innocents!"

"Aim for the head, or mind!" yelled Deadskullable. "It won't kill them, but it will make it hot enough for the Abyzou to lose control over the mind and die."

"Really?" asked Sonic.

"Without a host, the demon has no purpose to live," said Deadskullable.

Sonic nodded and they began to throw fireballs at everyone's heads.

They took the sky and watched as each human barfed out an Abyzou, letting it die.

* * *

The two finally made it to the Eiffel Tower, landing at the top at the lighthouse and facing the demon lord.

Pazuzu looked like what he did in the movie, _The Exorcist_ , but instead he was a man, not inside a little girl.

Pazuzu smiled and kicked a box towards them.

Deadskullable hissed at it. Sonic realized it was the box used to seal the Abyzou.

"That accursed box locked away my baby!" yelled Pazuzu. "But now I will make sure no one can do it again!"

"No!" yelled Deadskullable.

He ran towards it, but something suddenly made him step back and hiss.

"It's immune to demons!" yelled Pazuzu. "I had trouble opening it!"

"Then how about I seal you in it?" yelled Sonic.

He ran up to it and grabbed it.

He could hold it, but he also felt something weakening him.

"How!?" yelled Pazuzu.

Sonic turned towards him.

"What do you mean how?" he asked.

Before he could answer, Deadskullable tackled him and held him.

"Seal him away!" yelled Deadskullable.

"Get off me you faithless slime!" yelled Pazuzu.

Sonic nodded and opened the box and held it at Pazuzu.

Nothing happened.

"How does this thing work?" asked Sonic.

Pazuzu hissed and tried to break free.

"Call the name!" yelled Deadskullable.

"Your worm!" yelled Deadskullable. "Your mother sucks cocks in hell!"

"What?" yelled Sonic.

"To seal it, call the name of the demon!" yelled Deadskullable.

Sonic nodded.

He closed his eyes and then began to yell out Pazuzu's name.

"PAZUZU!" Sonic yelled. "PAZUZU!"

Pazuzu screeched and roared loudly.

"NO…YOU…IDIOT!" Pazuzu stammered. "Go suck a cock!"

"PAZUZU!" Sonic yelled.

Deadskullable noticed Pazuzu suddenly being pulled into the box.

He skin began to get sucked into it.

"DON'T STOP!" yelled Deadskullable.

Sonic nodded, and then went to the edge of the platform.

"PAZUZU! ABYZOU!" he suddenly yelled.

Deadskullable suddenly saw everywhere over Paris, the Abyzous leaving the bodies of the people and getting all sucked into the box.

A wave of demons were all sucked into the box, and Pazuzu was the last one as he turned to particles and was sucked in.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Pazuzu yelled as he was pulled in and Sonic locked the box.

They panted as it was all over.

They stared at the box that was now full of demons.

"What do we do with this?" Sonic. "Should we smash it?"

"NO!" yelled Deadskullable. "The evil from the demons will spread everywhere!"

"Then what do we do with this?" asked Sonic.

Deadskullable smiled.

"I know where," he said. "A place that demons hate the most, and one I can't enter, so you must do it."

Deadskullable told him where and Sonic flew off.

* * *

Sonic flew right to the door to the cathedral.

He walked inside and told the head priest what he needed to do.

They placed the box on a stand in front of the murals, with a holy cross shining on it.

"That should seal them," said Sonic.

He thanked the priest and then flew off joining Deadskullable as they flew to their last location.

"One more demon," said Deadskullable. "And then we're going to have a talk with my father."

Sonic nodded and they flew to South Korea.

* * *

 **One demon left! But will it be over so soon? Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Abaddon's Destruction

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable finally made it to South Korea, only to find it in the middle of a war.

But not just any war.

It was a demon war.

A humongous demon that looked like it had a face of a pig with huge horns was attacking everywhere.

"Of course Satan would use Abaddon," said Deadskullable.

"Who?" asked Sonic.

"Abaddon, a.k.a. The Destroyer," said Deadskullable. "Don't you know anything about the demons?"

"The only demons I know from where I come from are ghosts and titans," said Sonic. "The Underworld is a place meant for evil souls to do life after death if they by chance get to go there instead of Hell."

"What is the difference really?" asked Deadskullable.

"Hell is worse than the Underworld!" yelled Sonic. "Hell is where you are damned for all of eternity!"

"And what is the Underworld then?" asked Deadskullable. "What makes it better?"

"Can we talk about this after we kill Abaddon?" asked Sonic.

"Forget it," said Deadskullable. "No demon or mortal has ever been able to defeat Abaddon."

"Why?" asked Sonic.

"He's not called the Destroyer for nothing," said Deadskullable. "He's invincible and destroys everything in his path."

"Well lets change that today!" yelled Sonic. "We're going to kill the Destroyer!"

Deadskullable sighed, unable to change Sonic's mind.

"Let's go," he said.

They both dove down, ready to kill the Destroyer.

* * *

Soldiers were yelling and firing at Abaddon constantly.

Tanks fired cannons at the beast, attempting to bring him down.

But no gun or cannon was even scratching Abaddon.

He roared loudly and swiped down on the ground, destroying tanks and forcing many soldiers to retreat.

Abaddon looked up and then saw the two demons coming right at him.

He roared loudly and then Sonic and Deadskullable engulfed each other in flames and smashed into Abaddon, sending him tumbling down on the ground.

Abaddon roared very loudly and angrily.

"What?" taunted Sonic. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Actually it is," said Deadskullable. "Abaddon can't talk."

"Oh," said Sonic.

He then turned to Abaddon and constantly threw fireballs at him.

Soldiers everywhere cheered and began to help by firing cannons.

"It's working!" yelled Sonic as Abaddon roared louder.

"No it's not," said Deadskullable. "You're just making him angrier."

Sonic stopped then. He saw something rising in the smoke.

Abaddon rose up, roaring even louder.

He slashed his arm at the demons, but they dodged.

He then began to chase them slowly, for he could not run either.

* * *

"What do we do now genius?" asked Deadskullable as they flew in circles dodging Abaddon's attacks.

"If only we could stop him, and I mean like hold him down," said Sonic. "Then we could find a way maybe.

Deadskullable's eyes popped open.

"Sonic have you ever seen _Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs_?" asked Deadskullable.

"Yeah of course," replied Sonic. "Why?"

"Do you remember how they fought Rudy?" Deadskullable asked.

"Yeah so?" Sonic asked.

"Wanna reenact it?" Deadskullable said chuckling.

Sonic then realized what he was planning.

"My friend you are a genius!" Sonic yelled.

Deadskullable brought out a bunch of chains from his coat, throwing them everywhere.

"Let's go," he said.

Sonic and Deadskullable grabbed chains and flew towards Abaddon, and some soldiers joined in too.

Abaddon saw everyone coming at him.

He roared and swung at them, but they dodged.

Sonic threw Deadskullable a chain around Abaddon's feet.

He took it and began to wrap around him.

Soldiers joined in as Sonic began wrapping around his body and arms.

When Abaddon swung, it gave them a chance to wrap him up more.

They continued to wrap him up even more, and every time a chain crossed, they connected magically.

Soon Abaddon was all wrapped up, and he was angry.

"Alright lads!" yelled Sonic. "HEAVE!"

Everyone including Deadskullable took the chain they tied to a tree and pulled with all their might.

All the chains strengthened and pulled tightly together, causing Abaddon to trip and become wrapped up.

He then fell to his knees, and came tumbling to the ground right in front of Sonic.

Everyone came up to his face as he roared loudly.

Deadskullable laughed.

"So much for the Destroyer!" he yelled.

* * *

Abaddon roared loudly and began to try and break free.

Deadskullable snapped his fingers and the chains wrapped more tightly.

"Oh no," he said shaking his finger. "You aren't escaping. You are done for."

He then clutched his fist and the chains wrapped tighter and tighter.

"I'm going to squeeze you until you explode," said Deadskullable.

Sonic laughed and joined in, touching the chains and lighting them one fire.

Abaddon roared louder and louder.

Soon as the chains wrapped more up, cracks began to appear all over Abaddon.

"It's working!" yelled Sonic.

The chains continued to wrap up and burn.

Suddenly, Abaddon began to grow a little smaller and smaller, and fiery light poured out of the cracks.

"ONE MORE!" yelled Deadskullable.

He made the chains wrap up tightly once more, and that did it.

So much fiery light poured out of Abaddon, and then he exploded into light everywhere.

When the dust cleared, Abaddon was nothing more then small sparkles of light.

The Destroyer was dead.

* * *

Every soldier cheered around them.

Sonic and Deadskullable nodded and thanked them.

"Now that we took care of the demons," said Sonic. "Do we head to Hell?"

"Yes my friend," said Deadskullable. "Time to pay my father a visit."

"Well what a coincidence!" said a voice.

Everyone looked around confused.

"We were about to take you to him!" yelled another.

Suddenly a portal opened up in front of everyone and a bunch of demons jumped out and grabbed Deadskullable.

"No!" yelled Sonic.

"He's coming with us!" yelled a demon.

"And if you want to save him, you better come to Hell!" yelled another.

The demons then dragged Deadskullable through the portal and disappeared.

"Oh no they don't!" growled Sonic.

He then jumped through the portal as it disappeared.

"I'm coming Deadskullable!" Sonic yelled as he made his way to the Kingdom of Death.

He was on the highway to Hell.

* * *

 **The demons are dead, but it's not over. Now Satan is left, and what about Deadskullable? Will Sonic be able to save him? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review Please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Satan's True Plan

Deadskullable began to slowly wake up.

He felt weak and tired, and unaware of what was happening.

He could hear laughter all around him, and one voice that was too familiar.

"He's awake my lord!" yelled a demon.

Deadskullable finally opened his eyes, realizing he was enclosed inside a cage surrounded by fire.

He turned to the side and came face to face with his father, Satan.

"Welcome home my son," Satan said.

Deadskullable growled and reached out to try and grab his father.

He wanted to wrap his hand around his neck and kill him.

But then a bit of fire burned his coat, forcing him to bring his arm back inside and put it out.

"You motherfucker!" he yelled. "I am so ashamed to be your son!"

Satan giggled.

"Oh my dear boy," he said. "It is I who feels ashamed to have you as my son."

"What are you talking about?" growled Deadskullable.

"All my life I wanted a child who would be cruel, evil, bitter, cold-hearted, and rotten to the core like me," said Satan. "Someone who would one day take my throne and lead the world into chaos and death."

He then frowned and stared at Deadskullable.

"When I forced that human to have you, I believed you were that one person who could do that," he said. "But it seems I was wrong."

"Evil is not the future I want!" yelled Deadskullable. "All my life you trained me to be just like you, but you failed! That was why you kicked me out of Hell!"

"Correct," said Satan.

"But now why have you brought me back home?" asked Deadskullable. "Why do you want me, and why now have you chosen to send demons to destroy the world?"

Satan laughed loudly.

"Don't you see my boy?" he asked. "You, and the demons, are nothing but bait."

"Bait?" asked Deadskullable. "Who are you baiting?"

"Who else would I be?" asked Satan. "Who has been with you all this long."

Deadskullable's eyes popped open.

"Sonic!" he yelled.

"Correct," said Satan.

"What do you want with Sonic!?" Deadskullable yelled.

"What I want, and have always wanted, was a demon who is pure evil and would soon lead the world to destruction," said Satan. "And since you are not that demon, Sonic will be the one."

Deadskullable was flabbergasted.

"The demons were told that you were a traitor for siding with the son of Hades, and that you needed to be eliminated," said Satan. "But the truth was that they were just bait, and tests. Tests of strength for Sonic. I wanted Sonic to show me how strong he was by defeating the greatest demon lords ever, and he passed."

Deadskullable could not believe this.

"And now that he has done so and made it this far," said Satan. "He will now become my new apprentice."

Deadskullable stared at his father, and then burst out laughing.

"You really think Sonic will serve you!?" he laughed. "When he gets here, he is going to rip your heart out!"

Satan laughed.

"Not when he hears the truth," he said.

Deadskullable's smile faded.

"What truth?" he asked.

"The truth about your unique bond with him," said Satan.

"What are you talking about!?" yelled Deadskullable.

"All in good time my son," said Satan.

He snapped his fingers and a bunch of demons walked up to him.

"Take my son to the dungeons," he said. "I don't want him interfering with me when Sonic arrives."

The demons nodded and picked up the cage, taking Deadskullable to the underground dungeon.

Deadskullable put his hands together and prayed.

"Please Sonic," he whispered. "My father is a madman. Do not turn to him! I will be there to help you!"

* * *

Sonicphantom47 found himself flying through a portal of white light.

It seemed to go on and on.

He then looked ahead and saw orange light.

He traveled all the way to it and was enveloped by it.

Once he made it through, he looked around and was shocked.

Hell was much worse than he expected it to be.

Lava and volcanoes erupted everywhere, and lighting constantly flashed.

Cries and screams of poor unfortunate souls being tortured, punished, and damned for all eternity rung through his ears.

He could barely stand being in the place.

He then looked ahead and saw a huge castle at the tip of a mountain.

"There it is," he said. "Satan's castle."

He took of towards it, flying around the heat only he could withstand.

He looked around the place known as the Kingdom of Death.

"Welcome to Hell," he said to himself.

* * *

 **Welcome to Hell indeed. Now we know Satan's true plan and why the demons attacked. But what is the bond Satan talked about? What could it be?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	12. The Guardian of the Gate

Satan sat happily on his throne as he waited.

"Not long now," he said to himself.

Just then a few demons came running to him.

"My lord," one said. "Sonicphantom47 is on his way!"

Satan grinned.

"Alert the guardian," he said. "Tell him to be ready."

The demons nodded and ran off.

Satan laughed silently.

"He shall be the final test of strength, for my dear Sonic," he said.

* * *

Sonicphantom47 flew straight towards Satan's castle.

He knew he had to rescue Deadskullable so that they could defeat the devil himself.

"Maybe if we kill Satan, the world be free of evil," Sonic thought to himself.

He then shook his head, unable to think about that right now.

"I have to save Deadskullable," he said to himself. "But I swear to god when I face Satan, I am going to rip his heart out!"

Soon he reached the castle, and stood in front of the huge gate.

He examined it and frowned.

"How am I supposed to get in?" he asked. "Should I go up and knock?"

"Or you could just die!" yelled a voice.

Sonic was spooked. He looked around, wondering where the voice came from.

Suddenly, a demon appeared right in front of the gate.

He looked like deformed reptile wearing a blue cloak that exposed his reptilian chest.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Naberius," said the demon. "The guardian of the gate."

Sonic groaned.

"How many more demon lords am I going to have to kill!?" he yelled.

"None," said Naberius. "Because I am going to kill you!"

Sonic growled and turned into his demon form.

"I don't think so!" he said. "I've come too far to fail!"

He lunged at Naberius and he lunged at him, engaging in a fight.

Sonic slashed at Naberius but he dodged it.

Naberius then slashed back and hit Sonic, but barely did any damage.

"You demons never learn," said Sonic. "You can't hurt me!"

"And you will never make it to Satan!" yelled Naberius.

Sonic growled and then they both engaged in a fistfight.

Sonic then began to throw fireballs, and Naberius shot dark energy.

They both cancelled and disappeared into air.

Sonic growled and then grabbed Naberius' waste.

Naberius smiled and pounded down on Sonic's back, knocking him to the ground.

"You cannot defeat me!" yelled Naberius.

Sonic growled and then lunged up, grabbing Naberius' face.

"I BEG TO DIFFER!" he yelled.

He then began to squeeze his head with all his might.

Naberius yelled out in pain, and then Sonic squeezed so hard his head exploded.

Naberius was gone.

Sonic wiped his gooey hands on Naberius' headless body, and then he shot the gate open, walking inside.

* * *

Soon Sonic found his way to the throne room, and burst the door open.

He looked ahead and saw him.

The devil himself stood in front of his throne, holding a pitchfork, and laughing menacingly.

"Welcome Sonicpahtnom47," Satan said. "I have been waiting for…"

Before he could finish, Sonic blasted fire breath out of his mouth at Satan's face.

The demons surrounding him watched as Sonic burned Satan's face.

When he was done, Satan's face was black and burned, and then he fell backwards on the ground.

"That was easy," Sonic said. "I had no interest in anything you were going to say."

He then looked at the cowering demons.

"Now tell me where Deads..." he started to say.

Before he could finish, Satan suddenly sat up unharmed and blasted Sonic across the floor.

He smirked and sat down on his throne.

"Play time is over Sonic," Satan said.

Sonic stood up. All the demons were surrounding him, holding swords.

"So this is Hell," said Sonic.

Suddenly, gunfire was heard and two demons fell down dead with bullets in their heads.

Sonic turned around and saw Deadskullable standing their with his golden Desert Eagles.

Satan frowned.

"I should've known that a cage wouldn't hold him," he said to himself.

Sonic and Deadskullable looked at each other and smiled.

They both then began to attack all the demons around them.

Sonic blasted them with fireballs and Deadskullable shot them.

Once there was one demon left, Deadskullable grabbed him by his waist and jumped.

Sonic then jumped and grabbed the demon's head they both smashed him to the ground.

With all the demons defeated, and with epic music playing in the background (the one from Saints Row Gat Outta Hell, right before you battle Satan), Sonic and Deadskullable rose up, standing back to back.

Sonic looked ahead at the devil who was now angry.

Satan grabbed his pitchfork, got up from his throne, and stared at the demons.

The final battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **The final battle yes! Next chapter we will battle Satan, and find out the truth of the bond between the demons.**

 **Stay tuned and please review!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Satan's Wrath

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable roared and became engulfed in flames as their demons.

Satan roared and jumped in the air, holding his pitchfork high above his head.

Sonic and Deadskullable dodged to the side as Satan stabbed his weapon into the ground.

Deadskullable whipped out his guns and shot at Satan.

He roared as the bullets dug a little bit into his skin, but then bounced out.

Sonic flew at Satan and slashed at him.

Satan roared louder.

"Very impressive," he said. "But let's see you handle this!"

He held out his pitchfork and shot waves of dark energy.

Sonic breathed fire at it to block it, allowing Deadskullable to jumped over it and slam a fireball onto his father's head.

Satan roared and then Sonic breathed fire at him, knocking him into his throne.

Satan growled.

"That's enough!" he yelled.

He then ripped off his cape and threw into the air, letting it burn into ashes.

Then from behind him sprouted two humungous bat wings.

He laughed menacingly.

"Let's see you catch me now Sonic," he said.

His wings flapped and he took to the air.

Sonic followed him, charging at him with his claws.

He slashed but Satan dodged.

He slashed and slashed but Satan continued to dodge.

Satan shot more dark energy at Sonic, but he blocked it by wrapping himself in his wings.

After that he spread them and charged at Satan, pushing him to the ground.

Deadskullable then jumped up and shot a blast of fire, but Satan suddenly disappeared into smoke and dodged it.

He appeared on one of his statue stands.

"Take this!" he yelled.

He held out his hand, and all the weapons everyone one of his statues was holding was lifted into the air.

They all pointed at the demons, and then Satan threw them at them.

Deadskullable unleashed his chain and spun around, spilling each stone weapon in half.

Satan growled and pointed his pitchfork at them, but not before Sonic breathed fire at Satan.

Satan growled and brushed the ashes off of him.

He blasted another blast and the two dodged them.

Sonic then rebounded and threw fireballs, but Satan teleported and appeared right behind him, whacking him with his pitchfork.

Sonic lay down on the ground.

Satan raised his pitchfork again preparing to impale Sonic, but Deadskullable shot out his chains and wrapped them around the pitchfork, pulling them back and stopping Satan in his tracks.

Satan growled, but then Sonic kicked him in his nuts, making him howl in pain.

Sonic then grabbed his horns and spun him around and made him face Deadskullable, who was now in front of him, holding his gun in his face.

He shot Satan in his face, making him howl in pain but not kill him.

He held his face, and then Sonic and Deadskullable shot a combined flame shot at him, knocking him to the stairs.

* * *

Sonic and Deadskullable walked up to Satan, who was now getting up.

He stared at the demons and laughed menacingly.

"What's so funny?" asked Deadskullable.

Satan laughed louder.

"Did you not notice how powerful you were when you combined you attacks?" asked Satan. "How power like that comes from a bond stronger than ever?"

"What are you talking about you red-skinned goat?" asked Sonic.

"You two have not yet figured it out…about the truth between you two," said Satan.

"What truth?" asked Sonic.

Satan smirked.

"It's simple, son," he said.

Sonic and Deadskullable looked at Satan, and then stared at each other wide-eyed.

"Did he say…son?" asked Sonic.

"He did," said Deadskullable. "But that would only mean…"

Deadskullable froze.

"No…" he gasped.

Satan laughed louder.

"You…and Sonicphantom47…are brothers," said Satan.

Sonic and Deadskullable gasped and looked at each other.

"Im…possible!" gasped Deadskullable.

"I can't be your son!" Sonic yelled. "I'm the son of Hades!"

"No your not," said Satan. "You and Deadskullable are my sons."

"That's not…" stammered Sonic.

"Do you remember the legends, of Satan possibly having not one, but two antichrist children?" asked Satan.

"Yeah," said Sonic. "But the other antichrist was Damien Thorn!"

Satan shook his head.

"No Sonic, you are the other antichrist," he said. "You are, my son."

Sonic could not believe this.

"But then why was I raised in the Underworld by Hades?" he asked.

"I had plans for when I wanted a child," said Satan. "I planned to make him the first evil prince, and lead the world into death and destruction. That was why I…made love…to a human."

Sonic and Deadskullable giggled.

"However," said Satan. "When she gave birth, I did not expect her to have twins. Twins that were Hell born, and fortunately did not look the same."

Sonic and Deadskullable snorted.

"When you were born, and after I killed your mother," said Satan. "I knew I only needed one prince, so I took Deadskullable and abandoned you on Earth. That was were Hades found out about this and you, and decided to take you in and raise you, as a demon lord of the Underworld."

Sonic snorted so hard, smoke can out of his nostrils.

"I did everything I could to make Deadskullable the Hell Prince, but it wasn't in the cards for him," said Satan.

He then smiled at Sonic.

"So I devised a plan to unleash demons on the world to test your strength my son," he said. "To see if you were worthy and strong of being the prince."

Sonic's frown began to fade.

"And you passed my son," Satan said smiling.

Sonic stammered.

"Thank…you…father," he said.

"Sonic what the fuck are you saying to this monster!?" whispered Deadskullable.

"Come my son," said Satan. "Together you and I, will rule the entire world."

"Don't do it Sonic!" Deadskullable said.

But Sonic wasn't listening. He began to walk up to Satan.

"Rule the world with you?" asked Sonic. "What about my brother?"

Satan frowned.

"He has played his part, and is no longer needed," he said. "So you must destroy him."

Sonic nodded and then turned towards Deadskullable, clutching his hand.

"Brother…" sighed Deadskullable, a tear coming down his eye.

"I'm sorry brother," said Sonic.

Sonic then smiled.

"Sorry that I have to kill our father," he said.

He then threw back his arm and thrust his hand into Satan's chest.

Satan roared out in pain and anger.

"AGHHHH!" he yelled. "What are you doing!?"

"I would never rule the world with you!" yelled Sonic. "I chose good, and my brother!"

He twisted his hand inside Satan's chest and then grabbed his arm, thrusting his hand out of Satan.

Satan stepped back, with a huge hole in his chest.

He looked at what Sonic was holding in his hand covered in black blood.

It was Satan's heart.

"My…heart," stammered Satan. "Son…"

"Fuck you dad," said Sonic. "You want me to be Hell born?'

Then stared at the heart.

"Then first I need the Hell heart," he said.

He held Satan's heart to his chest and then pressed it against him.

"NOOO!" yelled Satan.

Sonic yelled as he pressed it into him and then making it his own.

Sonic absorbed Satan's heart.

Sonic then roared out loud, making flames burst out of his hands and flaming hair.

Satan then roared in anger.

"YOU FOOL!" he yelled with a hole in his chest still. "I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH!"

Sonic and Deadskullable stood side to side.

"Brother?" asked Sonic.

"Brother," said Deadskullable.

The held out their hands together, making flames combine.

Satan was about to shot darkness from his pitchfork he weakly held, but then Sonic and Deadskullable shot out flames at him and made it go fire into Satan's hole in his chest.

Satan roared as the two filled him with flames.

When they finished, they watched as Satan roared in pain, full of flames, and beginning to crack all over.

His body began to glow, and then five pillars of flames shot out of him and right out the windows of his castle.

The pillars then rose into the air and curved, coming back down and then dropping onto Satan.

Sonic covered himself and his brother with his wings as flames exploded everywhere.

The last thing they heard was Satan roaring out loudly.

* * *

When the flames subsided, Sonic and Deadskullable looked around at the destroyed castle.

Where Satan was standing was just a pile of ashes and flesh.

"We…did it," gasped Sonic.

"We actually killed the actual devil," said Deadskullable.

"We killed Satan," said Sonic.

They stared at each other.

"We did together," said Deadskullable.

Sonic put his hand on his chest.

"I have our father's heart and power," he said.

"What will you do with it?" asked Deadskullable.

"I don't know," said Sonic. "Definitely not destroy."

Deadskullable giggled.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "There is no way I am ever coming back here."

Sonic nodded and the both of them created a portal and walked into it.

They left Hell for good, and left it without the devil ruling it.

The devil was dead, for good.

* * *

 **Is he? Is the devil dead? Sonic and Deadskullable are brothers! Wow! If you didn't see the trailers, you wouldn't have known that first.**

 **See you next update!**

 **Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Epilogue

Just like last time, the world praised Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable as heroes.

They had killed the demons attacking the world, and they had killed the actual devil.

Some people were claiming now that there would be no more evil, but the brothers knew that wouldn't happen.

Speaking of brothers, after the battle the two reunited with the gang, and told them the truth that they were brothers.

The whole gang was shocked at the news.

"Who'd knew?" asked George. "I've been best friends with the son of Satan for years."

"And I've been dating the son of Satan too," said Clara.

"It's not that bad," said Lily. "After all I've been dating the other son of Satan for almost my whole life."

"I'm just glad that Satan is no longer alive to cause chaos," said Lorgio.

"We all know that's not true," said Sonic.

"What do you mean?" asked Deadskullable.

"Even thought Satan is dead, there will be other people who will do evil and horrible things."

"How do you know?" asked Clara.

"Everyone has a devil in them," said Sonic. "And I have the worst one."

"Of course," said Lily. "You do have Satan's heart in you."

"Yes," said Sonic. "But it's up to everyone in this world to chose how to control their devil. They could fight it, or they could let it take over and end up doing horrible and evil things."

"Quite true," said Lorgio.

"This world is not evil free," said Deadskullable. "But if anyone ever comes around again that's just like Firefreezen or Satan, we'll all be ready."

"Right!" said Lily. "I fight whatever you guys are fighting."

"I'm still fighting for Maxwell," said George.

"We are a team," said Sonic.

He put his hand out for everyone.

"Team?" he asked.

Everyone smiled and put their hands in the middle on top of each other.

"Team!" everyone yelled.

They all began to laugh.

"So who wants to celebrate?" asked Sonic.

Everyone cheered.

He then suddenly became his demon form.

"If I win drinks are on you brother!" he yelled flying off.

"Hey no fair!" Deadskullable yelled. "Get back here you devil!"

He then took to the sky and chased him.

Everyone laughed and took the long road.

For now the world was safe again, but not for long.

Trouble was stirring far out of New York.

* * *

In the very fields where the gang killed Firefreezen, something was happening.

The hole from when Deadskullable sent Firefreezen to his death in the Underworld was still there.

But something was rising out of it.

Workers had been there for weeks trying to fill up the hole and examining it.

While they were still working, they began to hear a sound.

They all looked down. It sounded like a sandstorm.

Then they noticed something blacks flying out of it.

"What the?" said a man in a suit. He was the head of this project.

Suddenly, the particles flew out of the hole and knocked everyone off their feet.

When they got up, they saw the stuff all around the place.

It was black ash.

"Where did this come from?" asked a worker.

"Ash can only come from something or someone burning," said another.

"Well rocks can't turn to ash," said another

"Then someone?" asked another.

"Who would've gone down there?" asked the leader.

Suddenly, everyone gasped.

"Maybe…" one stammered. "It was, him!"

Suddenly, the ashes began to fly around everyone, until they were swirling in one place.

Everyone looked, and saw something beginning to form.

It took the form of a human made of black ash.

When it was complete, the ash subsided, and standing there was a naked man, breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" asked the leader.

The creature looked at him.

"I rise from the depths of the fiery pit," he said. "I come from the pit of doom. I am born from the ashes of Firefreezen!"

He then smiled.

"And I come with one purpose," he said.

One worker dared to ask, "What?"

He looked at him.

"Chaos," he said.

He then held out his hands, and two workers screamed and exploded like magic.

Everyone began to run around.

The demon then held out his fingers like guns and shot at workers, and like they were real they shot bullets and killed them.

Soon everyone was dead but the leader.

The leader was on the ground trying escape, but the demon held him down.

He stood over him and examined him.

"Nice suit," he said.

"Who are you?" asked the leader timidly.

The demon smiled.

"Remember me as, MrTheAmazingDude," the demon said.

He then waved his hand and the man turned to ash, ripping the suit a little in the process.

MrTheAmazingDude put on the suit and then stared at the city ahead.

"I shall lead this world into complete chaos," he said. "And I will destroy the people who killed Firefreezen."

He laughed as he walked towards the city, with big and evil plans on the mind.

* * *

 **The end of this story. Next up is Chaos Unleashed!**

 **Thank you for enjoying this story and always remember to check them out and always review.**

 **See you next time!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
